


Love Across Land And Sea

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Descriptions, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Genderbending, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Literal Sleeping Together, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to Canon, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a Genderbent mess which basically just gives me an excuse to write about cute girls doing cute things.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Timmy Burch/Jimmy Valmer, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: Twilight-Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight reflects as she breathes in the air pollution of the night.

The stars were particularly bright that night as Twilight stared into space, hoping to be taken away by her own star whilst she was in her reflection. She didn't like her home, even though it was a Palace. She didn't like her parents, even if they were the king and queen. They were abusive and didn't even treat her like their daughter, she felt like a pawn for her parents to use at their own will, she wasn't even going to be Queen in the future. Her parents made sure of that only because she was a Homosexual. She didn't understand why it even affected her ability to lead. Her father had said that she would be disowned by the palace, but that wasn't true, she still had fancy clothes and a beautiful room built on the side of the palace, she had maids and servants and scars across her back, because of the girl who would become Queen, her name was Erica and to quite frank Twilight wanted her to die in a fire, not because she was jealous but because of the things she would say and how she would treat Twilight. She simply sighed as a maid came in. "My lady it's time to sleep." The maid said as she picked up the dress that had been draped on a chair. "I… See...T-thanks Katie." Twilight said as she let her hair down and Katie left her room. 

Things will improve tomorrow, or Mom will beat the shit out of me, either way I won't get a happy ending. She thought as she had fallen into a slumber for about an hour. She was never good with her sleep schedule. The night went by like that. Waking up and falling asleep constantly until around four o'clock in the morning. 

The reason why she was up so early is because she had to get prepared for the day so early is because the pirates were coming in and they were staying for an entire week. It was Twilight's favourite time of year because they were the only people who actually cared for her, and their Queen was coming this year, the only single person left on their ship. She smiled to herself as she did her eyeliner, finishing her makeup. Katie came back to help her into her outfit for the day, a black slip with sleeves, the actual dress which was basically a classic sleeveless dress with a puffy floor-length lime coloured skirt and a brown backless waistcoat on top. "My lady, are you aware of what's happening today?" Katie asked as she brushed Twilight's hair so that she could put her hair into space buns and then to curl the excess hair. "The pirates are coming." She replied with a complacent tone. "Yes… But…Your mother is trying to get everyone addicted to drugs again. I'm scared that she'll do that to the pirates." Katie whispered as distant memories occurred in Twilight's mind. Her parents giving her coffee with meth in, Katie finding out and telling her about it and rehab. She was only eleven at the time and now eight years later she was fine, just a little bit anxious and occasionally stuttering. "I'll stop her. No matter what." Twilight replied as Katie finished her hair. "K-Katie? I need to tell you s-something." Twilight said quietly. "Yes, my lady?" She asked as Twilight admitted everything. "I may end up leaving at the end of this week. For good." Katie's eyes dilated. "Why exactly?" 

"To become a pirate." 


	2. The Girls Have Arrived - Twilight Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pirates have now docked up with Twilight meeting old friends and a beautiful stranger.
> 
> Also dwells on the Master/Servant relationship of Katie and Twilight.

Katie had seen this coming ever since the Pirates had begun five years ago, since the strange posters had shown online and around the island that they all lived on. The posters said that a lady can spend her entire life looking at the world from the sea, going to different countries and not having to be tied to a man. "I see, good luck, my lady." Katie said as she got fancy flats out of the cupboard so Twilight could put them on without having to bend down. "T-thanks Katie, you really are the only person I can trust all year round." Twilight said as Katie ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you" Katie started as Twilight returned the hug. "You're the only shitty noble I like." Katie said as she pulled away from her lady. "Well… Katie...you don't have to address me properly anymore." Katie thought she was dreaming when she heard those words. "Really?" She asked. "Yep. Call me Twilight." Twilight said only for the moment to be broken by the overweight brunette coming through the door. "Oi, Faggot get your ass up there, the sea dykes are coming to shore!" Erica yelled as she grabbed Twilight's wrist so tightly that it would probably bruise later, oh well it didn't matter what's another bruise to an abused princess. Soon enough they were at the port with King Curtis and Queen Rebecca, looking out to shore as the familiar ship came into sight. The ship itself looked very stereotypical but the flag and emblem on the side were the colours of the Lesbian flag. The King and Queen weren't showing any emotion as the ship docked up, Erica was complaining a red-haired pirate who was a jew, why she was complaining about that right now no one had a clue but Twilight really wanted her to shut the fuck up. She was soon calmed down as she saw some of the Pirates, who were her friends, "Twilight!" Claudia basically yelled as she ran up to hug Twilight. She let go of Twilight as she stood next to Tiana, the girl that she had recently started dating. "Oh Hi Twilight, I've heard so much about you from Claudia." Tiana said as Kendra and Lottie walked to them, Twilight had known Kendra and Lottie ever since the Pirates had begun so she was very happy to see them. "Gosh! Twilight I haven't seen you in forever!" Lottie said as she quickly hugged Twilight and went back to Kendra. "It's been a while, Twilight." Kendra said in her abnormally deep voice as Erica asked for a bucket because she was apparently going to throw up because of how gay it all was. The next people who came down were Stella and Kylie, Twilight didn't know them too well but was still pretty ecstatic to see them. There were then the handicapped members of the Pirates, Janet and Tammy. Janet had a speech disorder, with a permanently broken right foot so she held a crutch with her right hand and Tammy had problems just saying words other than her name in general and she was in a wheelchair, but they were still nice to see. 

Then there was the Queen, she'd never stepped on the island before as she had heard about the problem that they had with gay rulers, gay marriage was even legal but they still won't let a single gay person have a position of power. She was also drop-dead gorgeous, no literally Twilight felt herself put her hand to her hand like a stereotypical damsel in distress, but she didn't really care. She had long black hair weaved into a braid that swayed when she walked, dark skin that had shown how exotic she was, a very feminine physique too, she probably killed for those thighs. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a black belt that reminded Twilight of the bottom half of a corset, a white and dark-blue striped crop top with a black tube top underneath it, black combat boots and white and dark-blue striped thigh-high stockings. The most shocking thing however was her emerald eyes, if they were a swimming pool Twilight would be drowning in them. "Hello. Are you the royal Tweak family?" She asked in a monotone voice which sent chills down her spine. "Yes… I'm sorry I don't know how to address you." Curtis said in his nob voice, which annoyed the hell out Twilight and Kylie apparently seemed pissed off for some reason and then it clicked, Kylie was the only red-haired pirate, she was clearly repulsed by the sight of Erica and to be entirely honest, Twilight felt the same. "I'm Crystal, Queen of the Pirates, I assume that you are King Curtis of Moronia, am I right?" Crystal said, gaining a couple of laughs because she over exaggerated the Moron part of the name. Crystal was a gorgeous name for a gorgeous lady so it seemed, that's why her eyes had reminded her of emeralds. Wait does she use that as a pick-up line? Twilight thought. "Oh. I see, welcome then, Queen Crystal." Rebecca said through a forced grin. "Which dykes are getting married here, I wanted to go to that hall for a feast, but NO someone's getting married!" Erica yelled as every single Pirate gave her the death stare. "Excuse me, do you even appreciate other females like we do?" Kylie asked back in a sarcastic tone. "No, I'm not a fag!" Erica yelled back. "Hey, you really shouldn't say that, that's really offensive to us, also an answer to the marriage thing, I'm marrying my fiancé." Stella said as Kylie put her hand in Stella's. "I'm her fiancé. As the royal family I believe you should be in attendance." Kylie said, extending an invitation. "I'm busy that day so I can't go." Erica said sarcastically as Kylie and Stella breathed a mental sigh of relief. They didn't want a homophobe there anyway, at least the King and Queen were good at hiding it and they already knew about Twilight so they were excited to have a member of royalty going to their wedding that wasn't their Queen. "Sure, why not!" Curtis said as Rebecca scowled but only Crystal and Twilight noticed, seeming annoyed. "I-I-If y-y-you w-ant T-tammy c-can m-make y-y-you c-cl-clothing." Janet said as Crystal mentally cursed 'dammit Janet' Tammy could hear this because of her psychological powers and nodded slowly causing a laugh to come out of Twilight. "No we'll be alright, thank you." Rebecca said as she exhaled because she didn't want those nasty ass pirate outfits. 

Tammy felt really offended by this so she motioned to Claudia to tell Twilight something good. "Twilight, she also made you a dress. Here it is!" Claudia said as she pulled out a beautiful emerald green dress, it was a sleeveless dress like the one she was wearing at the time but it had padding everywhere, and a beautiful brown and gold corset, she could easily see herself in the dress, dancing with Crystal.. Wait a minute that's not right. "Thank you so much, it's gorgeous!" Twilight squealed as she handed the beautiful garment back to Claudia. "Tammy is the best designer in the world to be honest, screw gucci, I do the sewing though, however I wasn't able to sew Janet's foot." Tiana said as everyone in the group laughed except the King, Queen and Heir. "Can we go home now?!" Erica asked in her rude tone. "Fine, Twilight you know where your house is, they can crash there." Rebecca said as she blew a kiss speed-walking with the rest of the royal family, leaving Twilight with the pirates. They had spent six entire hours talking at the port was now midday, which was around lunchtime. 

"Well, I'm down with staying at Twi's, it's so beautiful, and her maid does so many amazing things, so I can say we're going to have so much fun." Kendra said as the others nodded while Lottie was slightly jealous about how highly Kendra was speaking about the maid."Katie still works for you, right?" Kendra said as she pulled Lottie closer because she could almost feel her rage. 

"Yes."


	3. A Pirate's secret - Twilight Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight joins the pirates and will be leaving with them at the end of the week, and finds out why they're even there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The powers are heavily inspired by The Fractured But Whole.

"Even as someone who came from a wealthy family this is impressive." Tiana commented as they arrived outside of Twilight's 'room' as her family called it, it was literally a mansion, updated with the most recent technology, and literally anything she could ever want. "Thank you, to be honest I'd rather live with less money and material objects just to have a family who actually cares about me."As someone who originally had to live in a fucking shack you really don't want less, however my family didn't love me either so…" Kendra commented as they were led in by Twilight, she was right, It was literally one room with spiralling stairs leading to a meeting room and a private bathroom."It's still impressive, but then again everyone in here has horrible parents, my mom literally dressed like my fiancé and asked me to spank her, she was drunk and probably high." Stella commented dryly as everyone except Tammy, Janet, Tiana, Twilight and Crystal crashed into beanbags, laughing their asses off."What is all of this? Twilight!" Katie yelled as she scampered into the room. "Oh I'm so sorry, I just came to ask if you want any food or drink …" She said as Crystal helped Tammy crash into a beanbag. "Katie, bring in the platter, invite Scarlet in, we're having a feast." Twilight said as everyone else appeared to be sat on a beanbag. "How are you so close with your maids, like, golly, I didn't know that you could be close to people who work below you!" Lottie stated, causing questions to form in Twilight's head. "Are you not close to the Queen?" Twilight asked which kinda shocked the Pirates. "We just call her the Queen because she's a leader, but we're all very close." Kylie pointed out. "Also, can you not talk about me as if I'm not in the room." Crystal stated, causing Twilight to burn up slightly, giggling uncontrollably. "Are you okay?" Crystal asked, staring at Twilight. "I-its fine!" Twilight squeaked as she herself sat down. 

"I know that Stella and Kylie are getting married here five days from now, but are there any other relationships I should know about?" Twilight asked as Tammy used her telekinesis to give her the answer. "Kendra and Lottie are dating, Tiana and Claudia are dating and I'm married to Janet." Twilight almost had a heart attack over this, she didn't know about the whole telekinesis thing. "Ok, thank you Tammy." Twilight answers as Scarlet and Katie came in with the feast, there were foods of all types, cakes, meats, an array of fish and vegetables and an immense collection of drinks. Everyone dug in as Scarlet tapped Twilight's shoulder asking her if they could discuss something with her in private, she obviously said she would. "I'll be back in five." Twilight said as she waved back. "S-so, Crystal, w-what d-do y-you t-th-th-think of t-the n-new g-girl?" Janet said as most of the group collectively face-palmed. "I'm wondering the same thing! Will she become your queen?" Claudia said overly winking at the end of the statement. "Girls, I've literally just met her! She's pretty, that's it really I haven't really spoken much to her." Crystal said as she had picked up another cake. Tammy had soon placed two fingers to her forehead. "She thinks the same about you, apparently she thought you had killed for your thighs and that she would drown in your eyes." Tammy told her as Crystal became slightly flushed (almost choking on her cake) and the rest of the team saw this as an achievement. "Wow, congratulations Tammy, we hardly ever see a reaction like that!" Lottie said as Twilight had come back down the stairs to finish the meal. The others had begun talking amongst themselves about the wedding and the excitement whilst Katie and Scarlet left the room. Suddenly Crystal tapped Twilight's shoulder, asking her to talk to her. "Y-yes, what's going on?" Twilight stuttered out feeling nervous, goddammit it was just an incredibly pretty, lady nothing to worry about. Yeah right she thought as Crystal spoke. "I just want to talk to you in private." Crystal said as Twilight felt herself shut down like a computer. Her face was so flushed as she answered. "Yeah." Twilight said as she led Crystal upstairs to discuss what she wanted. "What did you want to ask me about?" Twilight murmured as they found their way to the meeting room, which was a room with a large table, multiple chairs and multiple drawings on the walls, stuck on with blue tac and paper, it was quite the sight. "I wanted to ask if you were aware of what Tammy told me about your thoughts from earlier today, you know, the fact that you thought I killed to have my body." Crystal said in a hushed voice even though she didn't have to but holy fuck it was sexy. "I- ummm- yes?" Twilight stuttered as Crystal gave a somewhat shocking reply. "You're right, I did kill to look like this." She said as multiple questions that came through her brain, for example who did Crystal even kill, yes she was stoic and serious but she didn't seem like she would kill someone. "However I can tell you that story another time. The point is…would you want to become a Pirate?" Crystal asked, sliding a hand through her hair nervously. "Of course!" Twilight yelped as she tried to lead Crystal down the stairs, tripping on a.. Rubber Duck? As Twilight slipped she felt something warm and kind of hard, "Are you okay?" Crystal asked as it clicked to Twilight that she'd fallen into Crystal's arms and that she was being bridal carried down the stairs. "Wow, you guys were up there for a while." Stella said as she got up and patted the bottom of her dress. Stella has straight black hair going down to her shoulders and a red, blue and white striped dress with a black backless waistcoat, frilly black socks and black flats with straps. She was right it was pretty late, and in the moonlight Twilight had realised just how beautiful everyone was but the most gorgeous was obviously Crystal by a long shot. Scarlet then came into the massive room "Do you girls want anything to drink or eat?" She asked as everyone came to an agreement just by looking at each other. So Tiana cleared her voice. "Yes, can we get five coffees, five teas and a tray of biscuits?" Tiana asked in a high and mighty voice. "As you wish lady Tiana." Scarlet bowed as she left the room and the ten other girls. "So, what's up there, is the thing I drew still up there?" Kylie asked, well, more like interrogated, Kylie was known for having a very horrible temper, however she was pretty good at controlling it so she could be very scary when she wanted to be. Twilight started giggling thinking about it, it was an entire page of Erica dying over and over again, it wasn't even Kylie's idea it was Kendra's, still pretty funny though. "Yes it is." Just as that happened, Scarlet came through the door and delivered the biscuits and drinks with milk, regular and soy, and sugar just in case people took sugar or milk in their tea. Scarlet left again clearly in a hurry, possibly to take her insulin. 

Tammy, Kylie, Kendra, Crystal and Twilight picked up coffee and the other girls picked up tea, curling into their respective partners. "Girls, we have to go to the cove at midnight." Crystal said confusing Twilight but everyone else started cheering. "Oh my goodness! You're joining us! This is one of the best days of my life!" Claudia squealed causing Twilight to be even more confused. "C-crystal, p-p-please e-explain s-s-she seems so c-con-confused." Janet said motioning to Twilight. "I was about to do that, dammit Janet." Crystal said, cursing at herself for saying that. "There's a reason we come here every year, there's a cove, with a statue, we don't know if it's a goddess or some kind of blessing statue, but basically it has given everyone in the group a blessing. Stella became skilled at engineering, Kylie can use her eyes as flashlights, Kendra can't… die, Lottie is now really good at first-aid, Janet has quick reflexes, Claudia is a walking bug repellent, Tiana became good at sewing, Tammy received telekinesis and I can basically carry anything no matter the weight. It's just one of the perks of the oath that has to remain a secret, we can't have everyone using it, that would cause complete anarchy." Crystal said in a flat tone as Twilight had begun to think." I understand thanks C-crystal." Twilight replied as everyone else curled up to sleep except Lottie, there would be half-an-hour before everyone had to wake up and to an alarm and then take Twilight to the cove at midnight. "Twilight? Are you still awake?" Lottie asked as she was being hugged to death by Kendra in her sleep. "Y-yeah." Twilight whispered nervously, not wanting to ward anyone out of their sleep. "Are you nervous?" Lottie innocently questioned before receiving a slightly alarming answer. "Yes I'm terrified."


End file.
